Randy Cunningham: Full Moon Gravity
by Blitzwin
Summary: Randy has been the Ninja for 5 months. And in those five months he's kicked ass and been the brucest Ninja ever. He was planning to relax for the summer but that was before his moms surprised him with a trip to Gravity Falls. This is a spin-off from Stone-Man85's Full Moon universe
1. Prologue: Pen Pals forever

Randy Cunningham: Full Moon Gravity

Prologue: Pen Pals forever

Okay so…hi new Pen Pal. I don't really know what to say exactly. Sweet cheese this is hard so I guess I'll start with the basics? Okay then. So…My name's Randall Cunningham, but I'd prefer if you call me Randy, I'm 13 years old, I'll be starting my first year at Norrisville High school here in Norrisville (original, I know but I didn't pick the name, I swear) I have two moms and I love them both and yes Joana Cunningham of Cunningham Enterprise is one of my two moms. I despise flaunting my wealth around, I prefer being as normal as possible. Oh, yeah and I have purple hair, which is in fact my natural hair colour, even thought people keep asking if I use hair dye. I'm apparently descendant from the Tengu clan from 800 years ago, specifically its chosen warrior, the Tengu Ninja. (My family history is weird) I'm also fluent in Japanese and English because one of my moms is Japanese. So…yeah, it's nice to meet you new, Pen Pal. Hope to hear back from you soon.

Nice to write to you, Randy Cunningham.

…..

Dear Randy,

It's nice to meet you to! My name's Mabel Pines! I'm 15 years old and I have a twin brother named Dipper Pines, he's awesome by the way. He's obsessed with solving mysteries kinda like Sherlock Holmes. (He says Sherlock Holmes is his hero) And honestly, I like solving them to! Dipper makes them fun anyway. And you're really the son of Joana Cunningham? That's so cool! Also, I think it's cool that you don't want people to know that you're rich. I'd think most rich kids would brag about how rich they are, but it's really cool to hear that you're not like that. Oh! Since we're doing basics, I guess I'll mention I love all things sparkly! I mean c'mon there sparkles! Sparkles makes everything awesome! …Ah sorry got a bit carried away there, I also really like cats because, gosh darnit look at those ears! And that tiny little wittle nose! Oh and I'm also in my second year of Highschool here in Piedmont High. It suuucks so far. I envy you so much for not being in highschool right now, I miss middle school!

Hope to hear back from you soon! Mable Pines

….

Hi Mabel,

Wow. Ummm…to be honest I didn't really expect to hear back from you so soon. Honestly, I didn't expect to hear back from you at all. But I'm honestly happy to hear back from you. So, bruce. That's the slang we use here in Norrisville by the way. Norrisville um…I guess you could say it's a different kind of town. Really different, actually. Apparently Norrisville has been around for like 800 years. Crazy right? How can a city be around for 800 years? I mean I think that's actually kinda bruce to be honest. Maybe one day, if we don't lose touch after this you can visit. By the way, do you have any tips at all for an upcoming freshman? Or at least warn me on what I should expect?

Can't wait to hear back; Randy Cunningham

…

Hi, again Randy!

Wow! Your city is old! That's so cool! I bet they have lots of ruins and mysteries that my brother would love to solve! I bet he would love to visit it some day. Also how different could Norrisville be? I mean there's some pretty weird things out there. Like that guy running around, dressed like a bat. As for Highschool tips? Oh boy. I can tell you right now that freshman year is gonna _suck_ Randy, like majorly suck. Truthfully sophomore year hasn't been much better either. I mean okay its marginally better than freshman year but oh my god, I hate high school so much right now. I can't wait for my sophomore year. As for tips? Hmmm…I'd say stick close to the friends you make and don't let the bullies bother you at all. It might be tough to ignore them, but if you got close friends to back you it'll be no problem! But…uh don't be afraid to fight back every once in a while 'Kay

Lots o' Love; Mabel Pines

…

Dear Mabel,

Yeah, my city's pretty old. And I haven't really seen any ruins, from what I understand a lot of the stuff is underneath the city so who knows? And how different? Yeah…I couldn't describe even if I wanted to. And I'd see it's probably a bit weirder than Batman. Also I was afraid you would say that about High school and that does very little to make me even remotely excited to start. But hey thanks for the tips either way, I have a feeling it'll help me for sure.

Thanks for the tips; Randy Cunningham

…

Dear Randy,

Now I really wanna visit Norrisville, it sounds like such a cool place! Piedmont is SO boring! There's absolutely NOTHING going on here! Also, I would love to meet Batman one day, even he is a little weird for dressing up like a bat and beating the crap out of criminals every night. And, yeah High school sucks and nothing can really change that, at least until senior year, then you just should get through college. Also, I'm really glad we're pen pals, I'm having a lot of fun, talking with you!

Lots o' love; your friend Mabel.

….

Hey again Mabel.

Sweet cheese, I didn't realize that we've been exchanging letters for a whole year now! It doesn't even feel like a year has passed, but honestly, I'm glad we became pen pals. I'm going into high school and well…yeah, I'm not exactly thrilled to be honest. Not sure what I shouldn't expect.

Randy Cunningham

….

16 year old Mabel Pines stared at the letter that she received less than a day ago, tapping her pencil thoughtfully, glancing out the window as they drove towards Gravity Falls. For the past year, she and Randy had been exchanging letters as pen pals and honestly, she really did enjoy it! Granted Dipper didn't entirely understand the process, but he seemed curious enough about it. "Hmmm…" Mabel hummed drawing her twin's attention. "Can't figure out what to right"? He asked, albeit jokingly. Mabel stuck her tongue out at him and glanced out the window, noting how the landscape was changing from open valleys to thick forest.

"It's been a year Dip! I love sending letters to Randy! Who knows maybe we'll meet in person one day"! Mabel said excitedly causing Dipper to smile a little bit. "Who knows Mabel? Maybe that day is just around the corner". Dipper said as the car finally entered gravity falls. Mabel spotted a building being constructed. "'De Luna'…Is that some kind of club"? Mabel asked. Dipper followed her gaze and shrugged as the driver took them to the edge of the town towards a large sort of wooden cabin with a big sign that said Mystery Shack. The driver dropped the two teens off with their things and drove off leaving them alone. The two looked at each other. "…This is gonna be a weird summer, I can just tell" … Dipper deadpanned causing Mabel to giggle.

 _AN: Whew! Welp its done! Been working for a while on this chapter, on and off, thanks to my midterms but those are done so I can focus more on the story ^^_


	2. Chapter 1: And the weirdness continues

Randy Cunningham: Full Moon Gravity

Chapter 1: And the weirdness continues

Dipper and Mabel stared at the shack, briefly noting the car driving away from them and leaving them in front of the path. "How weird can this summer be"? Mabel asked and Dipper glanced at her. "I just have a feeling that this will be a weird summer". Dipper said before he picked up his bags. Mabel did the same and made her way towards the cabin. Dipper stared after her before sighing and following her.

…

Randy stared out the window as the jet, touched down on the runway. He glanced over at his moms, Joana and Miko Cunningham and let out a silent sigh. 'Maybe I'll end up running into Mabel? Nah, barely anyone knows about Gravity falls'. Randy thought, as he stood up, unbuckling his seatbelt and standing up. He opened the overhead locker and pulled out his backpack, grunting at the weight as he slid the straps over his shoulders. He glanced at his two mothers. "You still haven't told, me where we're going exactly". Randy said, glancing down the aisle, where his current crush and currently close friend and fellow 9th grader, Theresa Fowler, pulling her luggage from the overhead locker. She turned over and gave Randy a small smile as she lifted the bag. Joana chuckled and pushed some of her purple hair behind her bac. Joana was a tall woman of about 34. She had lightly tanned skin and cobalt blue eyes like her son. Her hair reached her waist and was pulled into a long ponytail. She wore a leather jacket and a black tank top with black jeans and flat-heels, which were coloured red. "You'll see Randy. Trust your mama and I". Joana said smiling. Miko nodded and ruffled Randy's hair. "Just wait and see sochi". She said winking. Miko was about 32 years old and had black hair that fell to the middle of her back. She had lightly tanned skin and grey eyes. She wore a simple red shirt with a black hoodie and an odd square symbol on the front, jeans and converse. Randy sighed and glanced down further down the aisle, where is best friend Howard, Weinerman was struggling to pull out his luggage while his sister Heidi was laughing at his struggles. Randy shook his head, chuckling and adjusting his backpack. "Let's get going then".

…...

Mabel and Dipper, slowly pushed the door open and stared at the inside of what was clearly some kind of gift shop. There were various kinds of different knickknacks ranging from figurines of various famous monsters such as the Wolf-man to stuff like mugs, snow globes and hats. The twins looked at each other before slowly entering the shop, glancing around. "Yeah this place ain't creepy at all" … Dipper muttered. Mabel giggled and stepped inside, looking around curiously. Dipper followed her, glancing around more suspiciously at the strange objects on the shelves. The twins, however were so wrapped up in their investigating that they never noticed the large shadow appear behind them. "Seriously what even is most of this stuff"? Dipper asked, picking up a jar filled with what looked like rubber eyeballs. "Seriously what kind of stuff is this? Its creepy". Dipper stated bringing it up to his eyes. "It's cool isn't it "? A rough voice stated. Mabel and Dipper slowly turned and saw a broad-shouldered man in his early 60's with a five o'clock shadow and wearing a red fez with an eye and a tuxedo. Mabel and Dipper yelped and stumbled back, causing the man to laugh. "Ah I'm just messin' with you kids! It's me! You're Grunkle Stand"!

…

Randy grunted as he and Miko put the last of the luggage into a big red SUV. Randy raised a brow. "At least its red". Randy commented earning a chuckle from Miko. She ruffled his hair before jumping into the passenger seat, next to Joana who sat behind the wheel. Randy slipped into the seat behind her before Joana finally started up the engine and drove the SUV out of the parking lot.

…

Mabel and Dipper stared at the man for a moment before Dipper finally spoke. "Grunkle…Stan"? Dipper asked slowly getting a nod from the man, as the lights of the gift shop turned on and he led them to a narrow staircase that led to a room in the attic that had two beds. The twins shrugged and turned to Stan but he was gone. Dipper sighed but sat down and began to unpack. He glanced up at Mabel and frowned when he saw her on her phone. "Dipper check this out! A new teen club just opened up here"! Mabel said excitedly shoving the screen in his face. Dipper gently pushed the screen away slightly and got a better look. "'De Lunda'"? Dipper intoned raising a brow. Mabel nodded excitedly. "We're totally going tonight! I'm reserving our spot now"! Mabel said before Dipper could stop her. "Just how exactly did you even find out about this club in the first place"? Dipper asked. "Oh, there were posts and advertisements all over the web". Mabel said happily causing Dipper to sweatdrop. Only Mabel would be able to find out stuff like that through the internet. Dipper had to wonder if his dear twin sister was about to pull him into a situation of epically weird proportions…


	3. Chapter 2: Randy Hates Clubs

Chapter 2: Randy doesn't do clubs

 _AN: Oh boy its been WAY too long since I last updated this story and for that my dear readers I'm very sorry I've been dealing with a lot of college related stuff at the moment since a new semester has started. I intend to make up for that with this chapter, I'll do my best to make this a really good one. Also! There's something I want to announce; I'm going to create my own shared Marvel Universe! :D Basically what that means is that I'm going to create a whole bunch of Marvel stories and that'll be tied together MCU-style that will eventually lead into a major crossover story. I currently already have two planned; One starring a Scarlet Spider of my own making and Iron Fist story that'll star my own Iron Fist; these stories will not be tied to the main Marvel Universe in any way; completely making my own thing here and I'm very excited to work on it ^^. This note became longer than I had intended it to be but I hope I got my message across. Now; on with the story!_

Randy grunted as he placed the Ninja Nomicon on his nightstand and finished unpacking his suitcase. His room was a nice size with a good view of the surrounding town of Gravity Falls. Randy sat on the bed and tapped on the bed for a minute before he placed his hands on the Nomicon and slowly opened it up, and within moments Randy as transported into its pages, his body falling flat on the bed. Randy opened his eyes and found himself in front of a koi fish pond. He glanced around before he found the spirit of the Nomicon; A young woman of around 20 or 21, her skin was tan. She had long black hair that was tied in a single pony tail that went down to her ankles that had a single red streak along the edge.

She was tall; standing at just over 6 feet, with light amber eyes, with red eye liner. She wore a silk black kimono with read tengu design on the skirt and a light red choker. "Naomi". Randy said getting her attention and she smiled slightly. "Randall, have a seat". She said in a soft voice with slight hint of an accent, as a table drawn into existence. Randy slowly walked over and sat down in front of her. Naomi went ahead and conjured a tea pot and two glasses into existence before pouring said tea. "I was wondering when you would consult me again". Naomi said leaning on the table. Randy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah sorry about that; the packing got pretty hectic". He admitted. Naomi sighed lightly and brushed a small strand of hair from her face.

"I suppose it's alright; it's a good thing you decided to speak to me anyway; there's some important things I need to tell you about this town". She stated sipping her tea before looking at Randy directly in the eye. "First off; this town is very far from normal". She stated seriously.

Dipper rubbed his head before replacing his cap, following Mabel. "Hurry up Dipper! I wanna see what kinda cool stuff is hiding in here! Oh! Maybe we'll find a unicorn"! Mabel said happily. Dipper sighed before he climbed over a fallen tree. 'Where does she get all this energy'? Dipper thought to himself exasperatedly, pushing himself to hurry after his excitable twin. He glanced around at the massively tall pine trees, easily casing long shadows in the early afternoon sun. After a minute of climbing over fallen trees, he finally caught up to Mabel, who was standing in a large clearing surrounded by larger than normal tree trunks. "This is so cool"! She exclaimed happily. Dipper leaned against one of the trees to catch his breath. "Did ya ever think about maybe slowing down a little bit"? Dipper panted, leaning on his knees. Mabel rolled her eyes and poked Dipper slightly. Dipper gently swatted her hand away and stood up, looking around.

"Huh…this is actually kinda cool". He muttered. The clearing was entirely devoid of grass and the trees were aligned in a perfect circle around said clearing. He glanced around slowly walking around the circle. He leaned against one of the trees and let out a yelp when the base of the trunk pressed inward with a click before slowly opening with a small hiss, much to his and Mabel's shock. Dipper slowly peeked inside and blinked. Sitting inside a small dusty chamber covered in cobwebs was a large leather-bound journal. It was a dark maroon colour with a gold hand emblazoned on the front with a large black number 3 etched on it. Dipper slowly reached into the chamber and pulled out the book, dusting it off. "What in the world"? He muttered staring at the journal. "Cool"~ Mabel cooed staring at the book. "It kinda looks like a journal". She added. Dipper tilted his head. "But who would hide a journal inside a tree trunk"? He asked, raising a brow.

Mabel shrugged and leaned on her ankles. "Who knows? It's a mystery". She said giggling slightly. Dipper rolled his eyes but smiled at her all the same. "Yup…hmmm…a mystery that we should try to solve maybe"? He said glancing at Mabel. Mabel smiled back at him shrugging slightly. "Maybe~" She said giving her twin brother a wink. Dipper rolled his eyes again and tucked the book under his arm. "Well we can figure it out later, lets head back to the shack".

Randy stared at Naomi for a minute. "Not normal…in the same way Norrisville isn't normal"? Randy ventured praying that the answer would be no. Naomi shook his head and Randy's eyes lit up slightly. "It's on a very different level from Norrisville". Randy sagged rubbing his forehead. "Of course, it is". He muttered. "How much of a different level"? Randy asked hesitantly. Naomi hummed, sipping her tea again. "What do you know about the supernatural"? She asked and Randy rubbed his chin. "The supernatural? What like ghosts and werewolves and stuff like that"? He asked Naomi nodded. "This town is an absolute hotspot for supernatural activity; especially werewolves". She said. Randy frowned in thought.

"Okay…so…what exactly do I need to know"? He asked reluctantly Naomi placed her tea cup back on the table before she waved her hand, before the drawings around them changed around them until a large book was drawn into existence in front of Naomi, more illustrations appeared behind her. "Now then to give you bit of history; werewolves have been around for hundreds of years". She stated, before a picture of a werewolf in the middle of a rural village appeared. The village was clearly set somewhere in the early 14th or 15th century, based on the way the homes were constructed and the way people were dressed. The Werewolf in question towered over them slightly and simply sat in the centre of a circle, howling to the sky.

"Werewolves as I said haven been around for centuries; some say that the first werewolf appeared around this time, and there's an urban myth that he turned this entire town into a small werewolf civilization". Naomi explained. Randy raised a brow when he heard that. "So…he bit the entire population of the town"? He asked in slight disbelief. "That's just beyond wonk". He said, shaking his head. Naomi nodded. "Indeed, and since then werewolves have popped up in just about every community across the world; including here and Norrisville". She said making Randy blink. "There are werewolves in Norrisville"? He demanded. Naomi blinked and rubbed the back of her head. "Did I not mention that"? She asked sheepishly causing Randy's eye to twitch slightly. "No". Randy said in slight annoyance.

Naomi cleared her throat slightly. "Well, yes Randall there are werewolves that reside in Norrisville". She said before raising her hand as Randy began to protest. "I can assure you that they're not a threat to the city, they've been watching your progress even". Randy ran a hand through his hair. "That doesn't exactly make me feel any better Naomi". He sighed. "Honestly knowing that there are werewolves in Norrisville and that they've been watching me, and possibly know my identity just makes me more nervous". Randy admitted. Naomi reached over and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Randall I understand your reservations but I can assure you that those werewolves mean you no harm. Also if they make you nervous…you should probably steer clear of Everett in Washington DC". She said chuckling slightly.

"…Do I want to ask why"? Randy asked nervously. Naomi simply gave him a small smile. "Do you"? He asked. Randy stared at her before sighing and sagging more. "That is just SO, wonk".

Mabel and Dipper eventually returned to the Mystery Shack with the strange book in tow. "Should we show this to Grunkle Stan"? Mabel asked. Dipper hummed, patting the book which rested under his arm. "Maybe not yet, I wanna check it out first". Dipper said, opening the front door and allowing Mabel to enter first before he followed behind her. The twins walked towards the back of the shop, to the entrance of the living room, passing by Wendy, who gave the twins a small nod.

The twins nodded back before they entered the living room, before making their way over to the staircase, moving all the way up to the attic where their bedroom was located, before Dipper dropped the book on his bed with a slightly heavy thump. Mabel pulled out her laptop and began typing away. Dipper went ahead and gently opened the book, blowing away some of the dust still present on its pages. "This looks more like a journal" … He muttered flipping through the pages, be he stopped on a particular illustration of what looked like an anthropomorphic wolf of some kind. Dipper raised a brow. "Or maybe its just some kind of weird sketchbook". He muttered flipping through another page.

When he turned to said page, he instead found more illustrations on the strange anthropomorphic wolf as well as notes on its claws and teeth. Dipper began to frown more as he slowly read through the notes. "Werewolves"? He muttered rubbing his head. "Werewolves don't exist…do they"? He turned to Mabel who was still typing away happily on her laptop. "Mabel"? He asked after a minute. "Hmm"? she hummed turning her head towards her twin. "…do you think werewolves might exist"? He asked rubbing the back of his head. The question sounded way more stupid when it came out. Mabel blinked at the question and tilted her head.

"Where did this come from exactly"? She asked. Dipper rubbed the back of his head. "Just kinda curious". He said after a minute causing Mabel to raise a brow. Dipper again rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well…I have to say…I think I do? I mean there's a lot out there so who knows, maybe they do exist". She said with a simple shrug before looking at her laptop again. "What're you doing anyway"? Dipper asked. Mabel glanced at him. "I'm trying to get us the tickets to that club I told you about; Da Luna, but they're going out fast". She said with an annoyed huff, before her laptop let out a pinging sound and let out an excited noise. "Yes! I got us the tickets"! She said happily. Dipper rolled his eyes and went back to looking at the journal, his eyes following the notes.

''Werewolves are said to have existed for hundreds of years, with the first sighting being said to have originated in west Austria in 1438"'. Dipper read aloud, catching Mabel's attention once more. Dipper frowned again and raised a brow. "'Some legends say that this werewolf managed to turn to the whole village eventually turning it into the first true werewolf haven. Others have popped up over the years including in Norrisville in 1700"'. Dipper read glancing at Mabel. "What kind of book is this"? Mabel asked going over and sitting next to Dipper. Dipper gave her a shrug and flipped to another page, showing off a diagram of the full moon and a cruder drawing of a werewolf shrouded in the light of said moon.

"This is really starting to get weird". Dipper said rubbing his chin. Mabel hummed again. "Maybe there's a werewolf that was in Gravity Falls"? She suggested taking another look at the drawing. Dipper shrugged and flipped over to another page. This next page contained more detailed sketches including drawings of the werewolf's transformation. "I can't imagine how painful that would be". Dipper said humming. "Uh, yeah it would definitely hurt. Can you imagine having a giant snarling werewolf, biting you"? Mabel said. Dipper nodded before fully turning to Mabel. "What time are we supposed to be at the club anyway"? He asked. Mabe; blinked and went back to her laptop. "Let's see…we should be there at around like 7:30, 8:00 or 9:00 PM". She explained. Dipper nodded and glanced back at the journal and went back to reading the notes. The more he read however the more confused Dipper became. Everything in this journal made it seem as if the writer of said notes had encountered werewolves…but that couldn't be possible…could it?

Randy blinked when the Nomicon finally ejected him back into his body. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, scratching his stomach. He glanced outside and blinked when he saw that the sun was beginning to set! 'What the juice? How long was I in there'? Randy thought to himself in shock before slowly sitting up stretching his legs slightly. "Man…just what exactly did I get myself into…I should've stayed in Norrisville". Randy said with a small sigh, before opening his door bumping into Theresa and he blushed heavily freezing in place. "H-Hey Theresa". Randy stuttered. Said girl blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "O-Oh, uh, h-hi Randy". She stuttered playing around with a strand of hair. "So…what's up"? Randy asked leaning against the wall twiddling his thumbs.

"O-Oh! Ummm…Howard got us tickets to a teen club tonight". She said and Randy blinked. 'Wait a second…Howard knows I hate clubs…unless…Howard you sonava-' "Randy"? Theresa asked, interrupting his internal rant. "Y-Yeah"? He asked "S-So you're coming right"? She asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. Randy blinked and nodded almost automatically. "Yeah, of course". He said but on the inside, he was screaming every curse in the book. Theresa smiled broadly when she heard that. "Great! You should get ready though because we're leaving soon". Randy blinked again and nodded. "Right". He said before he slowly backed away into his room and closed it before sliding down on to the floor. "Why me"? He whined, facepalming with a groan before slowly getting up seeing as he already said yes to Theresa and he REALLY didn't want to disappoint her.

Randy sighed and went over to his closet, searching through the various black and red articles of clothing. Eventually he pulled out a red shirt with an odd white symbol; a black blazer, black jeans and red and black converse. He let out another sigh before slipping the clothes on and heading out of his room and towards the living room where Theresa and Howard were waiting. Howard was wearing a simple button down with a vest over it and jeans with basic converse. Theresa on the other hand…well Randy very nearly stopped dead when he saw her. Theresa was wearing a rather simple black dress with a red swirl on the skirt of said dress. Her hair was no longer tied in a bun and simply fell down her back and she wore a choker around her neck. Her eyes were accented by some purple eyeliner and she wore a dark red lipstick. Randy blushed when he saw her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You, uh., y-you look great Theresa". Randy stuttered pulling at his collar slightly. Theresa blushed at the compliment. "T-Thanks, you, uh you don't look too bad yourself". Theresa said, giving a small smile before Howard cleared his throat loudly. "If you two are done, we should probably get going he said in annoyance before he yanked the door open. Randy rolled his eyes before he and Theresa following the stout boy. It didn't really take them long to arrive at the club. It stood out amongst the rest of the town; the building was tall and mostly square, painted blue and silver, with several pillars holding the front. On the top was a large neon symbol of a crescent moon and in neon blue the words; 'De Luna'. Randy raised a brow at the gathering line. "Well this place seems popular". He noted, before he, Theresa and Howard got in line. "Yeah no kidding; it literally just opened today". Howard stated crossing his arms. Theresa nodded, folding her hands behind her back. "Its true; I heard that the moment the club announced its opening tonight the website; where they were selling, tickets crashed in almost five minutes."

Randy crossed his arms in thought. "I don't think I've ever even heard if a club opening being so popular". He said curiously glancing around at the line and mentally preparing himself for what he thought would be a long night. Poor boy didn't realize how wrong he was…

Dipper grunted as he slipped his shirt on. He had chosen to wear a simple button down shirt and somewhat loose-fitting jeans and black and white converse. He glanced over at Mabel who was wearing a blue coloured jacket with a rainbow on the back a simple purple blouse and a short black coloured skirt with simple ankle length boots. She had her hair down as well. "You ready"? She asked excitedly. Dipper chuckled and gave her a nod. "Yeah I'm ready". He said with a small smile. And with that the twins quickly ran down the stairs, pass Grunkle Stan and Soos and were out the door in seconds. "Damn kids"… Stan said shaking his head but he was smiling.

The twins made it to the club in just a few minutes but the line was already significantly big, much to their disappointment. "Well…this isn't a huge set back, at least we have our tickets". Dipper said trying to make the best of the situation. Mabel huffed pouting slightly before they made their way to the back of the line. Thankfully the line was moving at an admirable speed. As Mabel was scanning the crowd however her eyes fell on a trio of 14-year olds. Specifically, the somewhat lanky boy with bright purple hair, that stood out quite a bit. "Wait, who do I know that has purple hair"? Mabel muttered to herself.

Dipper glanced at Mabel raising a brow before he glanced around once more, blinking when he spotted Wendy. The girl was clad in a simple green dress with an orange choker, her hair fell down her back. She spotted Dipper and gave him a small wave. Dipper awkwardly waved back. It wasn't an understatement that Dipper _might_ be developing a crush on Wendy. He jumped slightly when Mabel nudged him slightly. "Dipper don't we know someone with purple hair"? She asked making Dipper blink at the odd question. "Ummm…just your pen pal…Randy I think his name is"? Dipper said raising a brow. Mabel blinked for a minute before a broad smile made its onto her face. "I guess that means you recognize him then"? Dipper asked and Mabel nodded happily.

It didn't take long for the line to move along before the Norrisville Trip, the Mystery Twins and Wendy finally got inside the club, and it was much bigger inside than any of them could have ever imagined. "Sweet cheese"… Randy muttered in shock, the full moon shining through the skylight at the top of the club. "This is awesome"! Mabel exclaimed over the pumping techno music. Wendy approached the twins letting out a whistle of appreciation. "Man, this place is sick". Wendy said smiling broadly.

Randy sighed as he moved towards the bar, with Theresa as Howard was preoccupied with taking over the dance floor. Randy shook his head in amusement. "Howard seems like he's having fun". Theresa said with a small chuckle. Randy took a sip of the punch on the table and rolled his eyes slightly, but there was a small smile on his face. "Howard's just being Howard". Randy said leaning against the bar, slowly scanning the huge crowd of dancing teens. "This really is hopping tonight". Randy said raising a brow. Theresa nodded. "I don't think there's ever been a club as popular as this one". She noted. Randy nodded in agreement.

Mabel let out a whoop as she threw her hair back, moving her body in line with the melody of the music. Dipper stood by with his arms crossed watching her in amusement, before she approached him. "Dipper you have to get in there"! She shouted excitedly. Dipper tilted his head. "I dunno Mabel I'm not really big into dancing". Dipper said scratching his head. Mabel responded by suddenly pulling Dipper on to the dance floor, making him yelp in shock, as Mabel started swinging him around laughing joyfully. It wasn't long before Mabel's laughter infected Dipper as the two started laughing immensely over the music before Mabel finally released him. "Okay, okay I admit that was fun". He said happily.

Wendy smiled when she saw the twins dancing around, before turning her head around the crowd. The club was still steadily filling up with teens. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another teen of around 17 stand near her. He was tall and had black hair, that was short and well-muscled for his age. He wore a simple long-sleeved shirt, and semi-formal jeans and grey eyes. "This club is pretty great". He said sipping his punch. Wendy nodded. "No kidding." She said glancing around. "I'm Brad by the way. Brad Tuffman". He said sticking his hand out. Wendy glanced at him and shook his hand. "Name's Wendy Corduroy". Wendy said. Brad nodded and glanced back around at the crowd of teens as the night went by. At an earlier point, Mabel had run into two other girls at the club named Candy and Grenda and unsurprisingly she had almost immediately hit it off with the two. Dipper had also run into Pacifica Northwest of all people at the club, which had surprised pretty much everyone at the club who was a resident of Gravity Falls. No one really expected the heiress to even set foot in the club.

Randy rested his head against his hand, sitting in a booth closest to the dance floor, watching Theresa move to the music. Randy let out a reluctant sigh and leaned further back into his seat, playing around with the straw of his drink. There was a reason why Randy didn't ever go to clubs or dances of any kind in Norrisville. And one of the reasons was literally right in front of him, as Theresa was dancing with some random dude who had asked her and Randy being the love-sick fool that he was around the girl didn't even do anything to stop them. Randy let out a sigh and slammed his head against the table in pure embarrassment as Howard slipped into the booth seat across from him. "You're just gonna let the guy sweep Theresa off her feet Cunningham"? he asked. Randy glanced at him. "And what exactly should I do"? He asked rhetorically. Howard opened his mouth to retort before one of the owners took the microphone, as the music finally stopped playing.

"How's everybody doing tonight"? He asked. He was a man in his late 20s with light brown hair and light brown eyes. He was tall and fairly muscular and wore a simple white shirt underneath a black coloured trench coat and slightly baggy jeans and combat boots. His answer was an almost thunderous cheer; causing the man to smirk. "Glad to hear it. Because my friends and I have a very special surprise in store for all of you". He said getting another cheer from the crowd, causing him to chuckle before he left and the music started back up again. Randy raised a brow. "I wonder what kind of surprise they have for us". Randy said curiously, tilting his head. Howard shrugged and drank some more punch glancing around. The two jumped in surprise however when they heard immensely oud gears grinding against each other. They looked up and saw that the massive skylight was beginning to open. "Sweet cheese, look at that moon"! Randy exclaimed in shock. The music slowly began to die down before the sound of a howl pierced the silence that followed. "…Was that a wolf"? Randy muttered standing up slightly.

The crowd glanced around warily before the sounds of electric doors being opened could be heard, before there was a heavy snarl and a shape leaped out bowling over several teens before landing on too and ripping the poor soul's throat out. Everyone stared because the attacker was…it looked like a wolf. It was much taller around 7 or 8 feet with black fur and eerily glowing red eyes, blood dripping from its teeth. Everyone stared before someone let out a terrified scream which only caused the werewolf to grin as everyone started trying to scramble away from them.

As some of the crowd attempted to run towards the exit, another werewolf, this one female landed in front of them, blocking the exit. This wolf had dark blue fur with black accents and her eyes were a sharp, pupiless amber. "Why're you running? The party's just getting started". She giggled, before her muscles tensed and she leapt forward, her claws digging into several teens with blood flowing forward, which caused even further panic. The werewolf landed in front of Dipper, said teen trying to scramble back as the werewolf grinned viciously, before he surged forward and before Dipper could react, she tightly clamped her jaws around his neck and bit down, hard. Dipper screamed and pulled away making the wound worse and he stumbled back, gripping the bleeding wound. "DIPPER"! Mabel screamed rushing over to her. Or at least she tried as yet another werewolf pounced out of the shadows, this one having rust orange fur and bright yellow eyes. The wolf grinned viciously as she pinned Mabel down and bit down on her neck. Mabel screamed in pain.

"What the hell"!? Howard screamed. Randy stood up and slowly his hand started going through an odd set of hand signs before he slammed his fist into his open left palm. Without warning, the symbol on Randy's chest began to glow a deep red catching the three werewolves attention. Randy closed his eyes as a red glow surrounded him before black shadowy tendrils seemingly appeared from his back and slowly began to envelop the teen, forming a strange black coloured suit with red stripes going along the waist arms and legs. There were red coloured armoured knee and shin guards as well as red steel-toed boots. The symbol from his shirt was now resting proudly on his chest in the centre of his suit and red coloured shoulder pads. The mask also had red stripes and red opaque lenses which gave the suit an altogether more threatening look. Randy cracked his neck from side to side and slowly unsheathed the two katanas that were now resting on his back. "Its Ninja'o Clock". He announced.

The black werewolf blinked and snarled. "What is the Ninja of Norrisville doing here"? He snarled. Randy tilted his head. "I'm on vacation". He quipped, shifting his stance and glaring at the werewolf. "Oh? You think you can face me do you"? He chuckled and leaned forward his tail swishing. Randy frowned behind his mask before the werewolf surged forward. Randy brought his swords up blocking said bite. He grunted underestimating the strength of the wolf. He nearly stumbled back before he grunted and tried to push the wolf back. "I'm not getting any rabies today"! Randy snapped and growled before pushing the wolf back sending him stumbling. Randy leaped away when the blue werewolf managed to rack her claws against his chest, cutting deeply. Randy hissed and grunted as he slid back and gripped his swords tightly. "LOOK OUT"! Howard yelled as the orange leapt forward forcing Randy to dodge-roll away. This distraction however proved enough for yet another werewolf, who leapt forward towards Wendy who was attempting to get some of the teens through another exit. Wendy looked up just in time to see said wolf as it wrapped his jaws around her neck sending her to the ground. Wendy screamed in pain as she went down as she felt the jaws sink into her shoulder and neck. "GET AWAY FROM HER"! A voice roared before Brad charged towards the wolf wielding a stool which he smacked against it. The wolf released Wendy, and glared at Brad who very quickly realized his mistake and began to slowly back away.

"You're not very smart". The werewolf stated before grabbed Brad by the neck, ignoring his struggles before he viciously bit into his neck. "S-Shit". Brad hissed weakly. Randy cursed loudly and threw his fist forward as a black cloth unravelled and wrapped itself around a light before Randy swung forward and violently kicked the wolf in the chest forcing him to release Brad. Randy quickly caught him. "Hey, hey stay with me". Randy urged. Brad weakly looked up at him, hissing in pain. "This is so wonk". Randy muttered before unsheathing his swords again and turning towards the wolves. "Something tells me this is gonna be a long night". Randy muttered before launching forward and attempting to slice the black wolf in half who easily dodged. Randy growled and kept slashing in vain, grunting in effort but the Wolf simply dodged with ease with a smirk on his muzzle. He stopped however and dodged a chair that was thrown his way. He turned his head and stared at the one responsible; Theresa. Randy's eyes widened behind his mask, as the wolf leapt towards her. Randy hastily threw another tendril to swing towards her as time seemed to slow down before the wolf reached Theresa and bit down on her neck a victorious look in his eyes. Randy let out a furious roar and smashed into the wolf grunting and throwing him into the bar with a crash before he rushed towards Theresa's side. "Theresa"… He muttered… shaking her gently. She let out a weak groan, barely clinging to consciousness. "How….how do you…know my name"? She asked softly before her eyes slowly closed. "Theresa. Wake up. Theresa, c'mon! THERESA"!

 _AN: Ugh the chapter's finally done. It literally took me a week to right this whole thing. Over 5,000 words. I feel like that's a good length, right? Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; leave a review if you like and tell me what you think of it ^^. Also now that this chapter is done I'm gonna go ahead and start working on some of my Marvel stories now, but hopefully the wait for the next chapter shouldn't be too long. Hopefully_


End file.
